


breaking apart

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue, Torture, gellert doesn't torture albus if that worries you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: Albus lay still on the floor of his cell, trying to breathe through the pain radiating through him. This wasn’t exactly what he had expected when he had been invited to the Ministry, but he should have realised it would be inevitable.





	breaking apart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.“

Albus lay still on the floor of his cell, trying to breathe through the pain radiating through him. This wasn’t exactly what he had expected when he had been invited to the Ministry, but he should have realised it would be inevitable.

As Gellert had gotten more powerful and gained more followers, the Ministry had gotten increasingly desperate and more ruthless in their methods. They had been using torture as an interrogation tactic for quite some time now - even against all of Albus’ warnings. So he had been well aware of what happened in the hidden chambers within the Ministry, but he had not expected ever to find himself at the receiving end.

But he should have. They had been suspicious of him ever since they discovered his connection to Gellert. It had been just a matter of time before this happened.

Albus had received his “invitation” this morning. He had complied, expecting to face Travers’ regular but increasingly paranoid questioning of his activities. Instead, they had led him to deep within the Ministry holding cells, stripped him of his wand and tortured him until he couldn’t even scream. After they had concluded they could get nothing out of him, they had removed him from the chamber and thrown him into one of the holding cells.

Albus had laid immobile on the floor ever since. He couldn’t move without horrible pain slashing through him. He had tried it when he had first been thrown in, but he had had to give up after just a few inches, slumping back on the floor. His every cell felt like it was on fire and his legs had gone numb. Albus hoped the damage wasn’t permanent. He was rather fond of walking. Delirious with pain, he chuckled.

As he heard faint footsteps approaching, he tried to lift his head, but gave it up as wasted effort as another sharp flash of pain ran through him. Albus was facing away from the door of his cell so he could not see into the hallway beyond, but he could hear the footsteps getting closer. The steps stopped occasionally, making Albus think that whoever it was, they were looking for a particular cell. He hoped it wasn’t his. He did not feel particularly up to another bout of torture right now.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the person in the hallway stopped in front of Albus’ cell. Albus heard them let out a sharp curse, and soon after, there was the sound of the cell door unlocking. He tensed in anticipation for further pain, but instead of ripping him from the floor, the person bent down and ran a gentle hand through his hair.

Albus took in a sharp breath. “Gellert?” he whispered.

“Ja, mein Schatz. It’s me,” the previously unknown figure answered.

Tears of relief filled Albus’ eyes. What did it say about him that he was more relieved to find out that it was Gellert than he would have been if it had been some Ministry official? Well, at least Gellert had never physically hurt him.

“Can you move, my dear?” Gellert asked, his voice as soothing as the hand that was running through Albus’ hair.

Albus licked his dry lips. “No,” he answered, his voice hoarse.

Gellert tutted, “What have they done to you, my dear?”

Albus felt Gellert’s hands gently sweeping over him. Albus let out a sigh of relief as his pain lessened with every sweep of his hands. When the pain was on a bearable level, Gellert stopped. Albus let out a sound of protest.

“I’m sorry, my dear, but I can’t heal you all the way here. We have to go,” as he said it, Gellert did something with his wand, and the restrains binding Albus’ magic clicked open. Gellert swept them away and put his arms around Albus’ body. He lifted him off the floor and strode through the open door. Albus felt his eyelids growing heavier as the adrenaline left him. The last thing he heard before he fell into oblivion was Gellert’s voice.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, my dear, you’re safe with me.“

**Author's Note:**

> Me @ the Ministry: yo wtf
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
